Surprises: Free
by sharp52092
Summary: In this Revenge of the Sith alternate universe, there are many revelations. Many surprises in store for Obi-Wan Kenobi. For Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala. The Jedi, the Senate, the Republic, and the rest of the Galaxy... CHAPTER 5: Anakin and Padmé think about the night before, the idea of twins, and the possible future that lies before them...
1. Dawn

**Surprises: Free**

**In this ****Revenge of the Sith alternate universe, there are many revelations. Many surprises in store for Obi-Wan Kenobi. For Anakin Skywalker and ****Padmé **Amidala. The Jedi, the Senate, the Republic, and the rest of the Galaxy...

**This is a prequel to _Surprises_. After this story, there will also be a _Surprises_ sequel. Also my Naberrie story, _Unimaginable_. Which is a also a sequel to this story too.**

**The character prominently featured are Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Especially Obi-Wan and ****Padmé. **Even a chapter or two featuring her handmaiden, Moteé.

* * *

Chapter One

Dawn

_Coruscant_

_Five-Hundred Republica_

This was not the place he imagined he'd be within less than an half a standard hour of his return to Coruscant.

Ideally he would be in his quarters in the Jedi Temple. Meditating. Resting. Though now was not the time for rest. Nor meditation. He was a Jedi. He had a duty. To the Jedi. To the Republic. But he also had a duty as a friend. And he knew his friend would not be found at the Jedi Temple.

Though really, should he be surprised?

_No._ No, not really.

Though he was surprised that they had been finally been caught. They had always been so careful and discreet.

Even more surprising. Shocking. And absolutely horrifying were some of the details, Master Fisto had given him earlier this evening. When he had joined him in secret in the Council Chambers.

The Nautolan explained to him and few others why the Chancellor was dead. Who killed him. And all the other...just unimaginable details.

Obi-Wan still couldn't believe it. Nor did he really have time to digest the facts.

Before he could even stand Master Fisto dismissed the other three Masters and informed Obi-Wan of another piece of information. And that...delicate piece of information was why Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi stalked off the turbolift into the apartment of Senator Padmé Amidala. A stride of more in tune of his friend and former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, but this was hardly an ordinary night-early morning actually. He looked out the windows. Dawn was just moments away.

So far no guards or droids had greeted him.

Except the shadows…

Obi-Wan stopped.

A figure emerged from the shadows.

A young woman, in a cloak that matched the shadows.

The Jedi did not know her, but had seen in her the company of Padmé Amidala from time to time in the past few years. Her handmaiden no doubt. Who now stood between him and the Master Chamber he knew his friends currently occupied.

"Miss…" He did not know her name.

"Moteé," she answered the Jedi less than a meter in front of her.

"Miss Moteé," She _had_ to let him pass. "I _need_ to see them. Have you seen the HoloNet?" There was urgency in Obi-Wan's voice.

Moteé sighed as closed her eyes. Yes, she had, "I may have heard something earlier." Her tone was emotionless. Moteé had been enjoying the late night talk programs on her break when she heard. She had thought of knocking on the door, but did not have the courage to do so. When her lady was "indisposed" she knew not to disturb her.

"Then you must let me pass." Yes, the damage was done. Seen by all, but he could at least warn them. They probably were unaware. Also he might be able to help them.

Maybe...

Moteé looked Obi-Wan straight in the eyes, "I can't let you or anyone in without a reason." Reasons of danger or other dire emergencies. She didn't say anything for a moment, but was in thought.

Conflicted thoughts as the Jedi could sense. Though she hid it rather well.

Moteé looked right past Obi-Wan. "And I just heard a disturbance down the hall," the handmaiden said and walked past him.

Obi-Wan smiled and gave a small bow with his head in giving a thank you.

Moteé smiled as she looked back. Meeting the striking Jedi's amazing eyes.

Obi-Wan took a few more steps and reached the door of the master suite. Despite the urgency and unhappiness he felt about the current emergency and incredibly delicate circumstances. Obi-Wan still felt like he was trespassing. Nonetheless, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

The Jedi took several more steps and stood at the end of the bed.

The sight the Jedi was…not surprising. Though perhaps a bit, because it wasn't a sight Obi-Wan saw every day.

Anakin, under the covers. Soundly asleep. Obi-Wan hadn't seen Anakin actually sleep for more than a few short hours since the war began. Before the war, actually.

Wrapped his Anakin's arms was none other than Padmé Amidala. Which should be surprising, but quite the opposite really. But didn't make him any unhappier about. But what really caught Obi-Wan off guard was Anakin's left hand lying on her…stomach. Even with the covers, the curve of her belly did not go unnoticed by Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan ran his fingers over his beard. He did this when he was in deep thought, and sometimes during stressful situations.

_This_…on top of _everything_. _Else_.

As if they all weren't in enough trouble already!

Obi-Wan wondered what else they-particularly Anakin were leaving out. He wasn't certain he wanted to find out. But he, along with everyone were one way or another.

Any guilt Obi-Wan felt was suddenly gone. He wasn't going to lie to himself. Not anymore. After all, he had lied enough the past several years.

"_Get up!_"

The couple eyes opened with a startle.

Padmé pulled the covers higher. "Obi-Wan?" To her bare shoulders and over part of her mortified face.

Anakin's eyes widened, "Obi-Wan!" He gritted his teeth. The young Jedi was not happy.

Obi-Wan's eyes still hadn't left the couple, "Get. _Up._" He started to turn to leave the chamber. "Get dressed." He turned back one last time to look at them. To show how serious he was, "_Now!_"

While still embarrassed and shocked, the couple turned to look at one another. So Obi-Wan knew...

On top of his angry face, Anakin was surprised.

Padmé less surprised. She knew that he already knew. Suspected. In fact, the other day he had visited with her and practically said he knew about the two of them.

Clearly and obviously they wanted to know to know why he was here. Not to confront them. No, but they would know soon enough...

**End of Chapter One.**

* * *

**Any idea on what exactly happened?**

**Trivia: A Nautolan is the name of Kit Fisto's species. **

**Also does anyone like the idea of Obi-Wan and ****Moteé**? And don't worry that won't be her only purpose. This is just for another fic some day.

**Chapter two will be posted for a few weeks. **

**Also if one enjoys Naberrie stories, be sure to check out_ Varykino: The Retreat for Naberrie Stories_ Community I made a few weeks ago. Also if one knows a fic I could add to the community be sure to PM me.**


	2. Scandal

**Alright here's the second chapter. ****Thank you for the reviews and patience.**

**Also thank you to The Kinetic Violinist.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Scandal**

The couple emerged from the master chamber less than a few standard minutes later.

Anakin wore his dark robe.

Padmé wore a large dark blue robe. "Obi-Wan, what are you-"

Obi-Wan's hands were on his hips. "Turn on the HoloNet," he ordered. His tone was calm, but anything but cheerful.

"I know Palpatine is dead," Anakin stated. His voice was incredibly quiet. "We both do."

"I know you know about Palpatine. The whole Galaxy probably does by now." Though the Galaxy had yet to learn the rest of the... unimaginable details. "Do you know of the other revelations this past evening?"

Anakin and Padmé looked at one another. What was he talking about? He looked more than just upset with them. Worried? Concerned?

"Obi-Wan," Padmé had a bad feeling about this. She couldn't recall ever seeing Obi-Wan like this. "What's wrong?"

Obi-Wan turned on the projector. He didn't even need to change the channel.

"-_ew development in the Amidala-Skywalker Scandal_," said a reporter known as J. Pissog the Hutt. He was one of the biggest media moguls in the Galaxy. When there was gossip, a rumor, or even the quietest whisper- the Hutt was there.

Obi-Wan practically heard Anakin and Padmé's hearts almost beat out their chests. Followed by the pair sinking onto the nearest divan. Questions. Confusion. And a mix of emotions swirling around in their minds.

"_A holo vid recently uploaded on the HoloNet by an anonymous source_," Pissog explained.

"_Right over there_," he pointed to the holo image with his slender fingers, "_That is Varykino, one of the prized lake houses at the Lake Country on Naboo. Home of the Naberrie family. Naberrie, as one may or may not know, is the birth name of Padmé Amidala."_

Padmé eyes narrowed. She made no making no attempt to hide her unhappiness towards the hosts using her birth name on the Galactic media. Padmé valued her privacy. It was one of the reasons she adopted the name of state, Amidala.

Along with _her_ home.

Her home… Padmé also quietly realized the vid was coming from was Convergence. Which was, ironically at one time, the family home of House Palpatine. Convergence was directly across the lake from her home, Varykino. She wasn't aware of who owned it currently, but now she was going to get to the bottom of this.

Anakin also wasn't happy. Not nearly as annoyed as his wife, but he too enjoyed the privacy the Lake Country offered- had offered. He often felt content, relaxed there. Now he wasn't certain if that would happen anymore.

"_So that is her family estate__?"_ the Bothan asked. Probably one of Pissog's assistants, or as many public figures referred to them as, "_minions_".

"Yes," Pissog answered in his deep voice. "_Riiiight ah, there_," A ship zoomed down out of the Nubian sunset atmosphere. "That ship prepping to land. What is it? What color is it?"

Oh, no.

Anakin lowered his head in defeat.

Padmé covered her face. Hoping she was not blushing.

"_It looks like a yellow and greyish starship… a Jedi starfighter_," said the Bothan, recognizing the model.

Anakin and Padmé both wanted to crawl back under the covers and die. Realizing that night took place just over seven months ago...

"_Yes, beings_," Pissog sounded as excited as a child receiving a gift. "_A yellow and grey starfighter landing at Padmé Amidala's home on Naboo. The same paint color and starfighter model that Anakin Skywalker flew until recently. This is another strong piece of evidence that the pair may have had a long term affair. What do you think?"_

Footage was then shown. From last night. Of a distraught Anakin finding Padmé in the Senate Hall. Their embrace and kiss was then shown.

Well...now the pieces of the puzzle made sense.

How the press knew.

Figuring they had seen enough, Obi-Wan finally hit the off switch on the projector.

"The rest of the news channels are the same," he said. Though it was nothing they didn't already know.

A few moments later, Anakin was the first to open his mouth, "They must have followed me after I..." Anakin squeezed his eyes shut. Discovered the truth. Killed‑ murdered- Palpatine. "Left Palpatine's office," Anakin said quietly.

Padmé remained silent. Trying to process everything.

"Couldn't you have at least tried to have been careful?" About many things, actually. Then again, it did it really matter? It was over. The footage was out there on the HoloNet roaming freely now. Obi-Wan sighed. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Padmé turned to look at Anakin. As if waiting for him to say something.

A moment passed. "Uh, well..." Anakin began. "You see Master," He was still trying to find the right words. In some ways, he had searching for the correct words for three years. "Padmé and I are...Well, since…"

Padmé finally just said it. "We're married, Obi-Wan."

**End of Chapter Two.**

* * *

**Boy, Obi-Wan is going to be thrilled.**

**Trivia: Pissog is a character I made up. I didn't know of any reporters or paparazzi related beings that existed in GFFA. Also, o****riginally I was going to make Pissog a Muun.**

**Review please.**


	3. Covered, Lied, Stolen, and Risked

**I know, normally I update on the weekends. So surprise! LOL**

**Anyway, thank your for the reviews, faves, and follows. And thank you Kinetic Violinist for putting up with me and my impatience. **

**Quick reply to some of the reviews:**

**Citizen Ghost: There will be more on the paparazzi and media. A little in this story, but in future stories as well. **

**Veritas1995: Too funny and yes!**

**As for Obi-Wan and whomever he may be paired with. I think I liked him best with Siri, but that won't work since she died :( and I'm trying to make this as canon as possible. But sometimes I like it when he's paired with a handmaiden, or even someone entirely new. I hadn't seen him with Moteé before, so I decided to try it.**

**Anyway, here it is, and it's long, or longer my normal.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Covered, Lied, Stolen, and Risked

_"We're married Obi-Wan."_

Obi-Wan's eyes closed as his jaw dropped slightly. _Of course they were_, Obi-Wan secretly fumed. Why didn't he see it!

He ran his fingers over his auburn beard for what had to be the tenth time that day. And it was only morning.

Obi-Wan's blue eyes opened as he opened his mouth. "For how long?" He quietly asked. Thinking back to those times when the pair were together. How they acted around each other. Yes, there were definitely signs of a relationship, but never of a marriage. Still, _how_ did he not pick up on that? Indeed he, like the rest of the Jedi, had truly lost their visions.

"After Geonosis," Anakin admitted. "When we went back to Naboo."

"After only a week?" Obi-Wan wasn't trying to judge, but wasn't that rather fast? Obi-Wan didn't know much about engagements, but didn't most beings take a bit longer to get married?

Obi-Wan also suddenly and quietly realized what an actress the Senator was, given he confronted her shortly after the Battle of Geonosis. She said she would end of it. Obi-Wan had sensed… _nothing_. No lies or any sort of deception. He had long suspected they were in a relationship, but that it started up again later. Or that Padmé had at least tried to end the relationship. But no, she hadn't.

"Well," Anakin smiled almost childlike, "we waited ten years."

Obi-Wan put his face in his hands. _That_ was typical Anakin.

"Master," Anakin said. "I know you're angry-"

For what had to be the standard billionth time, Anakin failed to recall the Code. "Jedi do not feel anger," Obi-Wan said through his teeth. Then again, they don't get married. _And they certainly don't lie to the Council…_ Obi-Wan quickly realized he wasn't thinking of Anakin.

While it was uncharacteristic, Obi-Wan decided to abandon the Code for the next few minutes. Along with his normal calm self. For the past three years, Obi-Wan pretended that he did not know. Pretended that it was okay.

"They also don't decide abandon their sanity and their principles after only week." Obi-Wan wasn't talking about the Jedi or just Anakin anymore.

"Obi-Wan," Padmé calmly stated, Her tired head in her hands, "You're being dramatic." She was not in the mood for this. She knew it would all come out in just a matter of time, but certainly not today. And certainly not like this. Padmé did not seem to fully understand why he was acting this way. Since he had practically told her he knew days ago.

"_Really?_" Obi-Wan said in a loud and almost disbelieving tone. "Really?" His voiced toned down. "I'm being dramatic?" The Jedi Master could have laughed. Were they serious? "Do-do the two of you not realize what you have done? How much trouble you're in?" How much trouble he, too, would be in?

"What _I_ have done for you?"

Obi-Wan's hands were shaking. "I have _covered_." When Anakin would often run late to meetings Even miss meetings entirely. Like days earlier when Anakin missed the report on the Outer Rim sieges.

"I have _lied_," he said through his teeth. When a fellow member of the Council questioned and noticed the closeness Anakin and Senator Amidala's relationship, Obi-Wan concealed the truth. Lied. They were friends. Strictly professional. Platonic. Nothing more. So he had hoped, but deep down he knew it was a lie.

"I have _stolen_." There were times when the Senator had accompanied Obi-Wan and Anakin on missions. Normally the pair was careful. Fairly discreet. Though there were things Obi-Wan noticed. The smiles. The stolen glances. And he often feared HoloNet crews would notice them as well. Most never did… most. A few crews wore curious or suspicious looks. Obi-Wan always made sure their holographs or holovids never made the evening news.

Because, he took them.

Without asking.

A crime.

"And I have _risked_. Risked my own reputation and career as a Jedi all for the sake of protecting the two of you!"

For lying he would likely face suspension or _worse_. It was rare, but there a few Council members in Jedi history who had lost his or her seat for serious violations of the Jedi Code.

And _why_? Because they were his friends. And he loved them. Especially Anakin, who had been a great part of his life for the last thirteen years. He was his apprentice. His brother. His best friend.

And Padmé, despite being a politician, a being who normally could not be trusted, Obi-Wan had come to trust and think of as a friend and ally.

But did they care?

Deep down Obi-Wan knew they did. He believed that was part of why they did not tell him. To protect him. Of course, would it really have mattered? He was a part of it. Though didn't mean Obi-Wan was happy about it. Or had to be. And combined with everything that had happened in less than an hour, he had _enough_.

"And you- _you_ two were so foolish and romantic and high on your own doomed star-crossed love that-" instead of running towards reason. Like Padmé had said she would do after Geonosis. Instead she lied. He lied. They _lied_, because-"You decided to be _together_! To get _married_!" he corrected himself. Obi-Wan still could not believe it. "A marriage that will end your lives as you know it." And every single being's around them. "Destroy your reputations. Everything you've ever worked for." Anakin would be thrown out of the Order. His thirteen years of work, _gone_. Padmé would lose her seat. Every law, every committee, everything she had every worked on would be tainted. Called into question. "That may get you one or both killed." Anakin's enemies would likely come after Padmé. Padmé's after Anakin. Especially when everything about Palpatine came out. "Have your _younglings_ taken away by the Jedi Order." Where they would never see them again, but he was being dramatic?

"Obi-Wan," Padmé said firmly, but calmly. "I- I thank you for doing that for us." She did not know what else to say.

"We both do," Anakin added, along with nod with his head. But his eyes were darker normal. Particularly ever since Obi-Wan brought up the fact that the Order would take want to take the offspring.

Though his voice was different. Calm, actually. More mature.

"But this time you can't save us, and even if you could, we really don't want you to." They couldn't keep the baby secret, even if they could. Even if they wanted to, that would not be fair to the baby. Years from now the child would think he or she was unwelcome. "We'll be okay," Padmé said. "We will figure this out."

A moment later, Obi-Wan nodded. He hoped they both knew what they were getting into. Though the Jedi Master wasn't convinced they did. That it wasn't all going to be voorpaks and rainbows, but he sensed the Senator knew something... Had a sabacc card up her sleeve. Whatever it was…he didn't know whether he wanted to know. Or to be joyful, terrified, or even more worried.

"Anything else, Master?" Anakin asked. He was still seated on the sofa.

The older Jedi turned face him. "Anakin." Obi-Wan was starting to wear his old smile. "How many times must I tell you to call me Obi-Wan?" It had been three years since they had been Master and student.

Anakin simply shrugged.

Obi-Wan was expecting and hoping for and expecting some comeback. Such as,"_As many times as you recited the Jedi Code to me_," along with a smile along Anakin's face, but no. There was nothing. No response. No comeback. Not even a smile.

Obi-Wan did not like this at all. Yes, this was nothing new. Anakin's sense of humor had evaporated since the start of the war. Even his smiles were rare. Which is why Obi-Wan pretended he did not know. She made him happy. When nothing else truly could. And that made Obi-Wan happy.

Well, both happy and concerned. While Padmé had been a great strength to Anakin: Again, she had made him happy. Obi-Wan had also hoped the Senator would give Anakin the balance and stability he needed. And she had, to a point, but she was also his greatest weakness. Well that, coupled with his lack of ability to think.

And there was Palpatine. Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith. Who had been influencing. Mentoring. Planting seeds into Anakin since he was a boy.

The Stewjon Jedi knew he shouldn't dwell or live in the past, but why hadn't he kept Anakin away from him? The Council had warned him. Discussed it with him again and again.

Obi-Wan shook his head. He knew he had to stop. It was not the Jedi way. Nor was dwelling on the past going to free him from his guilt. It would only consume him. He needed to focus on being a Jedi. The Force...

Perhaps all Jedi needed to...

Though where that left Anakin, perhaps even Obi-Wan himself, he did not know.

**End of Chapter Three.**

* * *

**Okay, big chapter.**

**A little triva: A voorpak is a small, puffy looking, kinda cute imo species that are sometimes pets in the GFFA. Also I had considered calling this chapter _Lied_, but I decided to give a more meatier title.**

**I was very nervous about Obi-Wan and that I made him really over the top and out of character. Please let me what you all think.**

**Review please!**


	4. Scoundrel

**Thanks for all the faves, follows, and reviews!**

**As for the Jedi and taking away Force sensitive younglings. Sometimes the parents are given choice and some are not. ****Really it seems to depend on which author is writing. **I can't think of many books that deal with the subject. Except Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader and in the comics. It was also brought up in TCW a few times. In the recent Mace/Jar Jar arc for example.

**In my mind, it depends which Jedi one deals with. Some Jedi were fine when the parents said "no" and respected their wishes. Other Jedi may not have been so understanding and did not take "no" for an answer.**

**This story will have about ten chapters.**

**Can't think of anything else.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Scoundrel

A tired Padmé Amidala looked from Anakin to Obi-Wan and back. They were thinking and they were tired. As was she. Though she did not see herself, nor anyone else going back to sleep. On the other hand, Padmé was not ready to approach today and the oncoming storm that was approaching. That was today and may be the rest of their lives...

Not yet.

Padmé decided to begin approaching everything after breakfast. Also, she hoped to clear the air. From Obi-Wan's earlier rant. Past any discomfort and awkwardness still present. Finally she opened her mouth to ask, "It's still early, but would you like some breakfast?" She did not see herself, Anakin, or anyone else going back to sleep.

Obi-Wan looked at the wall chrono, "That would be lovely." He had eaten very little for the last few days. Obi-Wan's head moved slightly forward, "Yes, thank you." He was smiling and seemed in a much better mood.

Even Anakin's mood looked like it was starting to lighten. He wore a small smile.

Padmé went into the kitchenette. While her cooking skills were limited. Padmé had never really had the time to the learn the art since she had been in public service since she was very young. She was, however, able to make caf and Nubian tea. She left the cooking to Threepio since Moteé left early. Padmé suspected she helped Obi-Wan make his way into her _private_ chambers earlier. Yes, she always told her to not disturb her when she was alone with Anakin. But between Moteé's wake call and Obi-Wan's. She would have taken Moteé's.

While Anakin and Obi-Wan discussed the upcoming day.

"The Council will want to see you today," Obi-Wan said. "Among others today," He explained. Certain and several senatorial investigatory committees and others as well. About Palpatine. His death. The events-every little detail leading up to his death. "They," The Council and, "Possibly some of the Politicians will also ask about Padmé." About the kiss the HoloNet saw last night. Possibly any gossip that the HoloNet was spewing about. If they were having a "long-term affair". If she was pregnant, and whatever else they may be or probably were saying. Obi-Wan did not see any sense in lying any more. Yes, the Jedi had been blind the last several years, but they weren't that blind. Nor that deaf.

Anakin nodded slowly, "I understand."

Padmé joined them back in the sitting room. Bringing the tea and caf. "Threepio will be bringing some eggs and fruit shortly."

Obi-Wan smiled and thanked her. He then said, "The Council may also want to speak with you too, Sen-Padmé."

"Very well," Padmé replied as she poured Anakin a cup of caf.

Obi-Wan noticed she had _that_ look. That face she wore as Queen of Naboo and now Senator. Her "Politician Look" as Anakin had called it once or twice. Though Obi-Wad had to admit she hid her emotions well under that face.

While Anakin was another story. His hands of flesh and durasteel both shook as he picked up a cup of caf.

Which did not go unnoticed by both his best friend and wife.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure if it was last night. Palpatine. Or what he had just said about today, or all the above that had him uneasy.

"Anything else?" Anakin asked.

"No," Obi-Wan smiled. "Well, yes," he supposed he hadn't said "Congratulations, I suppose are in order. Thank you," he quietly said to Padmé as she handed him some caf. "You two are certainly going to have your hands full." In some ways, Obi-Wan almost hoped that if the Order doesn't take them away, "May one or both of their younglings run off and marry some scoundrel," the Stewjon Master joked. Oh, how Obi-Wan would pay good credits to see that one. It would be priceless. Their younglings putting them through _everything_ they put him through.

Now the Jedi didn't sense such a thing was going to happen, but as he said, they were going to have their hands full. One Skywalker was more than enough to raise. He couldn't imagine having to raise twins...or any more children they may have.

Padmé's eyes narrowed as she gave Obi-Wan her best _you'll pay for that later_ look. Obi-Wan could also tell she was trying not to smile.

Anakin's eyes widened in alarm. But they didn't go dark like they did earlier. "Are you trying to make me turn to the Dark Side?" He joked quietly.

Obi-Wan and Padmé glared at him. They were glad Anakin was joking around, but not his dark humor. Especially after what happened-what could have happened last night.

"Don't even joke," Padmé glared at her husband as she sat down. She then turned to Obi-Wan. The words _younglings _and _both_ were still ringing in her ears. "Obi-Wan, why do you keep saying _younglings_?" Always in the plural form.

Obi-Wan raised a brow and finally cracked a smile as he said this next part.

**End of Chapter Four.**

* * *

**Why does he indeed LOL! ****One of the Skywalkers finally caught on. He also said "younglings" in the last chapter too. Did anyone notice?**

**I always loved reading stories where Obi-Wan is the one to tell them. So I had to include that in one of my own stories.**

**Trivia: Younglings can be a term for young Jedi in training. It can also mean children in the GFFA.**

**Anakin and Padmé should also pay closely attention to the scoundrel part, since Obi-Wan has foreseen Han Solo LOL.**

**The next chapter will be titled _Twins_. Anakin and Padmé discuss the future. I will be gone next week, so it will be posted in a few weeks. **


	5. Twins

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

**Thank you to The Kinetic Violinist.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Twins

Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala sat down on their bed in their shock. Excitement. Astonishment.

Thinking.

Thinking about everything: _another_ baby. What another baby would mean. What _twins_ would mean.

The thought of one baby was overwhelming - joyful enough. Two was just...unimaginable. Exciting. Absolutely terrifying, but wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.

Anakin also wondering _why_. Why he couldn't sense both of the babies?

But Obi-Wan could! Mere minutes after learning about _them_!

Surely _he_ the most powerful Jedi in the history of the Order could sense his _own_ children. Then again, a Sith Lord had been right in front of him for all these years.

Meanwhile his wife, Padmé was full of different emotions.

At first, she fumed. Apparently there was "a misunderstanding" with the Emdee. When Padmé said she did not wish to know the sex of the offspring, the droid somehow misunderstood her and thought she did not wish to know if there were multiples. Which was how some species liked it she supposed, but not her.

On Naboo, Padmé had been taught to believe droids-especially those of higher level-as fellow sentient beings. And she had carried those beliefs ever since childhood. Though today, she did not feel that way.

Needless to say, Padmé had immediately decided that she would be seeing a different medical personnel altogether. A healer in fact. And she would be seeing that healer _today_.

As soon as she commed the Queen in a few standard hours, though. She had wanted to see the healer first, but he was not available until later. So Padmé thought she may as well comm the Queen and face her. The future. And so forth.

Anakin finally looked up. "Padmé."

Padmé was still lost in her thoughts. She was starting to think of today... and _everything_, and what it all meant.

But what was eating at her and what was worst of all... her family did not know. About her and Anakin. Or hardly any of it! But now they did. And in the worst way imaginable. Through the HoloNet for Shiraya's sake!

How?

_How_ could this be happening?

She and Anakin had always been so careful. They had kept _everything_ hidden in the shadows all these years and now...

Now, that was over...

Now their lives were being changed. _Forever_. More importantly, their family and loved ones' worlds were being changed. Being turned upside down.

Without any warning.

Why weren't she and Anakin more careful last night?

Padmé remembered walking through the Senate Hall for...whatever the reason. To get something back at her office? She couldn't remember. It didn't matter now anyway.

Moteé was with her. By her side until moments later. She found a silhouette in the maze of the grand architecture and columns. The silhouette belonged to her beloved Anakin.

Anakin was in pain. Not physical pain, no. But there were fresh tears streaming down his face. Even before Padmé saw her husband she knew. She knew something had happened. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew. Padmé just knew. Less than a moment later, Anakin was in front of her. He reached for her and put his arms around her. Clinging to her, as if he never wanted to let go. As if he might fall if he let go. And she wrapped her arms around him. Despite not knowing why he was upset or what had happened. She somehow felt closer to him than they had in days...even longer she had begun to realize. Since he returned, Padmé felt they were growing more and more distant. That they had been somehow closer when Anakin was still across the stars in the Outer Rim. But the invisible wall between them seemed to somehow start to melt away.

Then they started to kiss. A few standard minutes later they made their way to their to her private shuttle. Which was flown by Moteé.

They made their way back to their apartment. The bedroom. They stayed up for hours. Talking. Listening to one another.

_Listening..._

It seemed as though this war had made everyone in the Republic go deaf. Ironic, considering what she had told Anakin days ago. That this war represented a failure to listen.

For if the Jedi, the Senate, and even Padmé, herself had listened to Dooku's words to Obi-Wan...

Or even her family... Why didn't her father listen? She had planned. Tried to tell, to _explain_ all _this_ to them months ago. When she had informed them of her pregnancy.

Padmé put her head in her hands. It was her fault as well. She started yelling back. And really, she should have told them long ago.

Padmé had hoped and planned to see them before all this came out. She had also hoped and planned for none of this to come out until after the baby-babies- were born. When they were safely at Naboo. At home. _Then again_, Padmé thought, _that's life_. Little in life ever went as planned.

She wondered if she should comm them too? Then again, what could she say? And was this really something that should be discussed over communications? Not only was there the chance some pathetic being would be listening in. But really shouldn't that conversation take place in person?

"_Padmé_," Anakin said. His flesh reached for hers. "Angel?"

"Yes?" She slowly raised her head. Putting those thoughts and worries aside. For now.

Anakin hesitated for a moment. "He's right," he said sadly.

"About?" Padmé asked tiredly and curiously.

For Anakin saying Obi-Wan was actually right about something. _Anything_ was an extremely rare occurrence. Obi-Wan would never believe this one.

"About the Order," Anakin said somberly. He did not want to upset her, but they needed to approach this topic. "They will want to take the baby- the twins." He corrected himself. He smiled for a moment, but then it faded. "They could try to take one or probably both away whether we give our consent or not." Not that he would allow that to happen. No, they whole Order would have to go through him first. Still, the two hadn't actually discussed the possibility. The likelihood, until now.

Anakin did not see the exact need to do so, though. Again, he would not allow that happen. Still, Padmé had always said they needed to work on their communication skills. To be honest with each other. To discuss things as a couple. Especially now that they had a family. And especially after last night, after Anakin made several promises to do better from now on.

"I know." Padmé closed her eyes. "I know it's a possibility," she whispered quietly. She raised her head, "But I am not going to allow that to happen."

Anakin raised his head. "How?" Apparently he had been an influence on her. She was starting to sound like him.

"The first time they ask." Padmé got up and went to the drawer where she hid documents sometimes. "I will politely send them away. The next time and the times after that, I will not be so nice." She handed him several documents.

Padmé had been planning this for months. She didn't want to, but she would if she had to. She, like any every other being, had heard whispers that Jedi sometimes plucked children away from their parents.

The plan was pretty much ready to be put into motion. Ready to be filed, should the need ever arrive. Well, minus the fact that there were not one but two children, but Anakin was sure that would be taken care of. The paperwork with the top lawyers of Coruscant was discreetly ready to file.

Though Padmé prayed she never actually had to sign and file suit.

Padmé still believed in and supported the Jedi, but when she drew the line when it came to her children. If any child of theirs wished to join the Jedi when they were older, that was fine. Padmé would support the decision. But that would be their child's choice, and their child's alone.

The Jedi's reputation had been severely damaged by the war, and Padmé was one of their leading supporters. They would not want to lose her support. Now, there was the likelihood she would lose her seat. Still, she would still continue to wield some influence and, more importantly, publicity. Especially now, given what the HoloNet knew and would eventually discover.

"What do you think?" Padmé almost felt like she was going too far. And she certainly didn't want this to become the Baby Ludi case all over again. But when it came to her children she would go to the ends the Galaxy for them.

Padmé also felt they should have brought this up sooner. But given everything that had gone on recently. Not to mention Anakin's stress. From the Council and Palpatine tearing him in two. To the dreams that plagued him. About her death. The war and whatever else that haunted him. There wasn't time or the right moment.

Anakin finished reading through the documents. He sat them down on the bed beside him and looked up at her. They once again reminded him that his wife was a true politician. Normally he hated her politician side, but this time was a different story.

"May the Force be with the poor man who breaks your heart."

Padmé shot him a look.

Anakin was almost was ready to smile back but an image that haunted him flashed through his mind.

_"Anakin...Anakin!" She screamed. "Help me!"_

When image faded away, Anakin then did his best to pretend a smile at the look.

Which was pointless, Padmé saw straight through her lover's pretend smile.

Then Anakin handed the documents back to Padmé, and she returned them to their secret home.

Padmé then rejoined him back on the foot of the bed. Each wrapping their arms around one another.

Several moments passed. Anakin closed his eyes as he nuzzled in the coils of her hair. "Couldn't we just stay here," he said, his eyes closed and strong arms tightening around her. "Forever." And never, ever have to face the outside world. The Council. The media. And their stupidity.

"I wish we could," Padmé reached to kiss his cheek. Oh, how she truly wished, but it also sounded petty. Childish. Nor was it living. What kind of example would that be for the twins?

Padmé leaned against his strong chest. She also slipped her fingers into his cool prosthetic fingers. "But I promise... whatever we have to face, we'll face together."

* * *

**Trivia: There really was a Baby Ludi case in the EU. If you never heard of it, do look it up on Wookieepedia. It's quite fascinating, in my opinion.**

**I'm not sure if Padmé knows what Dooku said to Obi-Wan on Geonosis. About the Sith in Senate, but let's say she did.**

**Shiraya is the name of Naboo goddess.**

**I was also a bit nervous about the "May the Force be with the poor man who breaks your heart," line. I was afraid it might be in poor taste, but my beta felt okay with it. So I went for it. I'm curious to hear what others think.**

**This chapter also foreshadows the events of that Naberrie story I've been working and talking about since forever. Which is a sequel to this story. Feel like I'm finally starting to get there. It's quite exciting!  
**

**Review please and thank you!**


End file.
